


Its Own Kind of Magic

by Ivyfics (ivannab)



Series: Being Gross Verse [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fist Fights, M/M, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, boi - Freeform, does it count as fistfight ?, kuroo about to end these people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivannab/pseuds/Ivyfics
Summary: Tetsurou is not violent, but he’s had a couple, he knows how to throw a punch and he’ll square up, anytime, anyplace if people fuck with someone he loves.





	Its Own Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xladysaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/gifts).



> Kuroo's POV of chap 2 of You Animal. 
> 
> [Xladysaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya) asked for some insight of what it was like on Kuroo's side over on Tumblr and this is it. I thought it should be here. For science.

“Tetsu,” Tsukki’s voice breaks him out of the conversation he’s been having with Kigure, tone higher but not quite yelling, "Is this one of mine?"  **  
**

Tetsurou turns to the most bizarre scene. _A_ _re those panties?_  
  
And it clicks, because they’ve done this before. An old joke from the one time Tetsurou found a stray pair in his jacket pocket after a night of partying, unknowing of the owner. It’s not his proudest moment, but he sees why it’d be funny the first few times.   


Haha, Tetsurou has a lot of one-night stands! It’s whatever. 

But this is different. This is his boyfriend. Tsukki doesn’t know about that, he doesn’t know these people. It sits wrong with him that they’d do it now, but Tsukki catches on quick and has a poker face that’s hard to beat.   
  
So he plays along, and it’s easy with Tsukki setting him up. "Aren’t all of yours black?”  
  
Tsukki's poker face breaks for a second before he goes along, giving Tetsurou a smile, a devious one if he’s ever seen one on Tsukki’s face. Even when not well-meaning, Tetsurou loves seeing him smile.   
  
But this is fake, and his friends put that there and there’s something about them not caring about it that makes him steadily angrier.

What if Kei were different? What if he wasn’t the way he is, hating to lose or to be one-upped, what if he didn’t have a kick-ass poker face to hide what he might be thinking?   
  
And it’s so fucking disrespectful.   
  
This is his _boyfriend_. Tetsurou still doesn’t know how that happened but it did and Kei deserves more and _jeez_ , the night’s gone to shit a little.   
  
Everyone’s staring at Kei now, knowing looks on their faces and it pisses Tetsurou off. “Hmm, not all of them. Must have slipped in by accident.”

 _I hate that fucking smile,_  he decides, _I fucking hate it._

Tetsurou shouldn’t be getting this worked up, but it’s hard. He’s trying to do this right. He’s trying to not be like Kei’s past boyfriend or any other one that had the chance to be with someone like Kei and left him with bad memories.

He doesn’t want this to be another bad memory.

 _He_ doesn’t want to be a bad memory.

Tetsurou clenches down on his teeth, grinding until he’s almost positive he’s not going to ruin the night, almost, until Kei’s taking his hand to bring him back and nothing else seems to matter.  

Fine. If Kei wants this to blow over like nothing’s happened, fine, Tetsurou is going to try to take it as what it was, a shitty joke, even if it leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

But Kei isn’t letting go, lacing their hands together. That’s not–uh, happened before, in a room this crowded but okay. Tetsurou is absolutely not complaining.

Tetsurou tries, he really does, to salvage what he can of the evening. He tries to stick to Tsukki like glue. The proximity makes them all relax a little, up until he’s back to making rounds, talking to everyone and having a relatively decent time, a couple of drinks under his belt.

It’s not until he sees Tsukki step out of the room that things really go downhill.   
  
With him out of the room, Miyuki goes to Kuroo’s bag and pulls out a teal bra and knee-high socks to lay on one of the tables, some people in the room breaking out into a fit of giggles.

Okay.

This is not going to end well.

“What the hell,” he says, trying to hold back.   
  
"Well, it’s not like he’d care anyway! You saw how he reacted to the other one,” Miyuki chuckles as if this is the funniest thing on the planet.

Kigure’s arm goes around him, landing on the meat of his shoulders, making Tetsurou tense even more. "I honestly thought he’d flip but looks like he’s not the type.“

Miyuki laughs again. That asshole and his laugh. "Yeah, Kuroo, Tsukishima-san seems very…rigid but apparently your reputation precedes you, he didn’t even bat an eye.”

_What. What the fuck. What._

_Tsukki? His Kei?_

_His snarky, salty beanpole who makes Tetsurou so fucking happy?_

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Misaki answers, laughing. Why the fuck is this funny to them? “You know. He’s all like that.”

“No, I don’t know. Why don’t you enlighten me, Misaki,” Tetsurou all but growls at her.  

Miyuki steps up, all smiles and giggles and Tetsurou understands. 

Whatever’s going to come out of his mouth is going to be the worst.

“He’s so fucking uptight! And rude too, I know he’s got to be a great fuck if you’re willing to put up with that kind of shit but—”

His fist flies, Tetsurou’s body very much behind it and the crunch of Miyuki’s nose bleeding on his knuckles sates the need to hurt something that’s been building in him since Kei’s face had that shitty phony smile plastered all over it.

Tetsurou is not a violent person. He doesn’t like to get angry, it’s easier to handle things in some other way.

But.

No one fucks with his people, okay?

Tetsurou is not violent, but he’s had a couple, he knows how to throw a punch and he’ll square up, anytime, anyplace if people fuck with someone he loves. He’s very much in love with Tsukishima Kei and he’s going to  _destroy_ —

Miyuki’s laying on the floor, hand cradling his nose. Tetsurou hopes it hurts. “Finish that thought. Go ahead, I’m listening.”

Time stops, and Tetsurou focuses on the body below him. His head and his heart pound, part adrenaline, part booze. Tetsurou stares at him hard, moves closer above him.“Not funny anymore, is it? I’m listening, asshole.”

Miyuki doesn’t move, doesn’t blink. It’s the first time they’ve seen Tetsurou angry, maybe.

He turns to the rest of the crowd.

"Does anyone have anything else to say about my boyfriend?”

Absolute silence.

No one’s laughing anymore.

Now that the rush is gone, Tetsurou doesn’t feel so good. He needs to leave. The door clicks and clatters giving way to Kei. He grabs his duffle and turns, facing him, and tries not to show how much he still wants to pound Miyuki’s face in, “I’ll meet you outside.”

He doesn’t like it. Doesn’t like getting into fights, doesn’t like having to go there, but once he’s there…

There’s a lit wall on the outside, brisk cold hitting his overheated frame. Every bloody knuckle in his hand stings and he replays the sound of Miyuki’s nose hitting them, along with everything that happened, and every other single thing until there’s nothing in his head but noise.

_This is not what I wanted. I wanted a night with friends and Tsukki._

It takes a while to fully come back down from it. To have his system work out the booze. He’s almost sober by the time Kei comes out, but not quite, and he doesn’t want to talk while still in that place so he walks.

When he’s breathing normally again, he starts. “I’m not ashamed of it.”

He isn’t ashamed. People have sex with other people. It happens. It’s not dirty, or wrong. As long as everyone there is a consenting adult, it’s peaches.

Tetsurou has met a lot of consenting adults in a lot of different places and maybe he can’t remember a chunk of them. That’s okay. 

He's sure they're lovely people. 

Tsukki nods next to him, Tetsurou’s jacket hanging from his arm, “I know.”

Tetsurou’s told him about a lot of it. Not the nitty-gritty, because a gentleman does not kiss and tell, but broad strokes. “And you don’t care. It doesn’t bother you.”

“It doesn’t, not even a little bit.”

Tetsurou nods, knowing. Takes a deep breath and tries to sort out the jumble in his head. “And that’s enough for me. I just…”

He stops, breathes, and tries. Tries to articulate why he’s angry, why he’s hurt. Why he doesn’t want Kei to be either of those things. He just wants Kei to be happy.

Shit, maybe he’s not as sober as he thought. “I just hate that they keep bringing it up. Before was fine, but now it just feels disrespectful. Like it’s fine to not have boundaries when I’m in a relationship, and you’re right there!”

This isn’t a quick lay, or a meet my fuck-buddy thing, which still wouldn’t make it wholly okay, but it’s like they don’t care that this is important to him. That this is someone he loves, someone who matters. 

Tetsurou huffs, exasperated with the entire thing. It’s so ridiculous that something like this even happened. “You’re amazing and I just wanted to show them that because I was so whatever before, and I’m happy now. They don’t have to get it, but they have to respect it. So the panties thing was shitty, but of course, you’re you and you handled that. It still made me angry.”

Just thinking about it is drab. He’s so happy now, compared to before, and maybe it’s not healthy to put so much of your happiness on a relationship but Tetsurou’s still a little tipsy and doesn’t actually care about any of that.

Kei slows down, kicks up a corner of his lips in that way that makes Tetsurou want to kiss it. “I could tell. I won’t say I’m sorry for how I behaved for that or for not liking them. Well, most of them, Kazu and Mayu-san were nice.”

That pulls a real smile from Tetsurou. "Okay, so the lingerie thing was shit, and they pissed you off, but they had that coming. How you treated them was justified.” 

This takes that smile away. “But what they said was just crossing the fucking line. They can’t just say that kind of shit about you, and with me right there! They can’t fucking expect-”

“Kuroo.”

Kei can stop him from getting too worked up, but he needs to say this. Needs Kei to hear it. To know it’s true. “I won’t let anyone talk about you like that. Ever. Not while I’m there, Kei.”

Kei bumps him, blushing and  _oh wow, see, that’s the stuff_ —holds his non-stinging hand, and laces their fingers together again.

“I won’t play nice with anyone that pulls shit like that, either.”

This is all Tetsurou wants. This, right here, Kei’s hand in his own and promises on half-lit streets. It makes him happy, eases the stinging of his hand, pulls a good laugh out of him, all joy. “We’re going to have like zero friends in no time.”

Tsukki, speaks, still looking ahead at the road. “Not really. We still have your three, plus my three”

_Three?_

_Oh!_

“Did you just—you’re counting the shrimp and the—”

Kei stops, trying to pull their hands apart but tough luck, Tetsurou is going to hold on forever.

“Don’t. Don’t ruin it. This was such a nice moment. We don’t have a lot of those.”

Tetsurou teases with a tune, because he can, "I’m going to call them and tell them what you said, let them know you miss them, and that you want them back.”

Reluctantly, he doesn’t chase after Kei’s hand when it loosens. Gets a jacket shoved in his face.

“I’m breaking up with you,” Kei says, and Tetsurou laughs, putting the jacket on so he doesn’t have to hold it, coming in closer because Kei  _has_  to be freezing.

They’re almost there when Kei stops. Makes him stop too and looks at him. 

Kei doesn’t have to say anything, Tetsurou knows, and he’s so awed that he gets to be the cause of that. That he doesn’t have to sacrifice anything, just has to give back some of the love and holy shit, having someone to call your own is its own kind of magic.

“Thanks, Tetsu.”

Tetsurou smiles and speaks nothing but the truth. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway. 
> 
> You can come yell at me on:  
> [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/ivyfics)  
> [Tumblr ](http://ivyfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
